


The Many Uses of Kryptonian Liquid Geo

by crypt_mirror



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Clark, Kryptonian sex stuff even if they say they didn't do it, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Bruce, Twitter Tentacle thread link included, Updated link to NSFW fanart included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne visits the Fortress and learns more about Kryptonian Liquid Geo and Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Uses of Kryptonian Liquid Geo

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone that's following my other fic: [Hold Me Fast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6248623/chapters/14316505) I'm hard at work with the next chap and will be updating soon. Thanks you so much for reading.
> 
> In the meantime let me distract you with this little story. See bottom;) for all the fun links includes megu-is monster's fanart that inspired this fic
> 
>  

 

Bruce places his hand over the Fortress’ identification pad, it wasn’t really necessary he guessed the alien just liked the idea of it. The alien, Clark, insisted on calling it a _Fortress_. Probably a throwback from his childhood, Bruce thought irritably. The centuries old Kryptonian scout ship, Clark had salvaged it after he came back from the dead. Now it rests somewhere in an unnamable section of Antarctica. Extremely cold, where summer is a balmy -13.5 degrees Celcius.  The Fortress computers had identified his craft as it approached the perimeter. He dove his sea plane into the frigid waters where the underground entrance opened for him. Bruce huffed, no way Clark was taking credit for that idea as far as underwater entrances went.

He observes his surroundings. The ship or _Fortress_ had somehow gotten bigger. Clark had said something of how the part organic material had “re-seeded” once he got everything to “wake.” The Kryptonian ship of course had identified Clark as a descendant of the ruling House of El thus kick starting the ship’s rebuilding process. Somehow he also salvaged the destroyed World Engine from the Indian Ocean, thus providing much needed inorganic building materials. All of this tonnage hid under the Antarctic shelf shielded by Kryptonian tech. Bruce was only one of two other people allowed access, Diana being the other. Although he will never admit it out loud, it was definitely one of the more amazing perks from being _with_ Clark.

Yes, somehow he was now with him, the man he had tried to kill about a year ago. It was a very complicated, extremely secret relationship, if it can be called as such. It was basically two people who decided that they can't be with anyone else, but being with each other was just crazy as hell.

He wanders over to the main hallway thinking he could have easily called Clark to fly him over to save fuel but being picked up bridal style was not really very Batman nor Bruce Wayne. There were some perks to being billionaire after all. Today, they had agreed to meet here after two weeks of barely seeing each other, in between the demands of work, hero life and establishing the League.

_Where the hell was he?_

The robot servitor Kelex had been following him quietly ever since he landed, it was surprisingly intelligent, it had learned Bruce’s quirks and needs. It knew never to speak to Bruce unless spoken to.

“Kelex?”

“If the Master desires it, he may follow to locate Master Kal-El.”

“Yes, Kelex. Please lead the way.” Kryptonian syntax. Bruce just shakes his head.

They go through two sliding doors. Kelex came to a stop on the third one. The gray door slides back. Bruce enters as the servitor remains outside.

“You’re here.” Clark’s voice greets him.

Clark himself was on the other side of the room. Dressed in his suit, though without the cape and barefoot. His perfect form in profile towards Bruce. His arms across his chest. Bruce follows his intent gaze to a large chamber in front of him.

It is about five meters all around and seven meters from floor ceiling. Definitely bigger in the inside, Bruce observes wryly. Not enclosed by anything he could see and it took one section of the ship. The chamber walls are silvery gray and polished, its smooth surface looks liquid. Its overall structure consists of sphere shaped material bound together. The chamber is bathe in soothing natural light allowed by the solid yet transparent material above.

Clark turns to him as he draws closer. His eyes seem to take a more unearthly blue as he looks at Bruce. He looks more handsome if it were all that possible. Clark takes Bruce’s hand and leans in to kiss him lightly, his mouth brushing against Bruce’s stubble.

Bruce lifts an eyebrow, definitely something was going on, “What is it, Clark?”

Clark’s blue gaze is very intense. Jesus. Bruce knows that look. A look of hunger, need. Everything he feels right now, his dick twitches underneath his Kevlar. Heat roils in his groins, he is getting hot. He removes his cowl and cape, letting them slide onto the floor.

"There you are,” Clark says happily. His fingers start to tease the salt pepper hair along his temple before he kisses them.

“I see you’re excited about something.” Bruce says coolly though with a slight  fondness in his voice. Although Clark was the most powerful being on Earth, shouldering burdens that only a few people could imagine, he still possessed that youthful exuberance most humans his age had lost. An exuberance similar to a giant puppy with boundless energy. Bruce sighed internally, right now this puppy seems very energetic yet anxious about something.

The Kryptonian inhales then exhales quickly before he speaks as he tries to compose himself. “This chamber is made purely from liquid geo matrix. In Krypton it was a standard multi-purposed technology used extensively due to it's ability to form solid constructs almost instantaneously.”

“Yet,” Bruce interrupts, as he is familiar with the technology. “The substance itself, despite its designation, is not actually liquid - it is in fact a collection of tetrahedron-shaped metallic beads suspended in a magnetic field that could be dynamically arranged to form extremely durable three-dimensional shapes." He glowered at him. "They were the same things that almost killed you when you tried to stop the World Engine." 

“You're right, of course. But these are different," Clark clears his throat before continuing. Bruce decides to be magnanimous and lets him take his time.

“—So, I have been studying the archives. And although reproduction through physical means have been outlawed, this chamber does exists and …I have experienced … its pleasures.” Clark blushes deeply at this. “I want to share this with you. You’ll be safe. The sensations it offers will be somewhat new to you, just promise me you must tell me if it becomes uncomfortable.”

 _Pleasures? What was pleasuring him?_   Bruce blinks, his ever calculating mind thrown for a loop. They had gone from talking about an almost sentient weapon of mass destruction to pleasure? “Clark, you have to give me more than that. Are you ok?” he growls.

In response Clark gives him another kiss, this time he pushes his tongue into Bruce’s mouth and they make out for a while. “Never better,” he murmurs against his lips. “It's best if you actually see it. Trust me … please?” Blue eyes beg at him as he shifts his feet nervously. He stops then presses against Bruce, Bruce can feel his hard cock through his uniform.

That, plus he really misses him, he agrees for now. And part of him really wanted to get to see _what_ was pleasuring him. He takes a deep breath, “Alright, kid. I’m all in.”

“Thank You.” Clark lets go. He floats to the middle of the chamber his arms outstretched. Eyes are closed, his face serene. The light pulses subtly around him, the chamber recognizing his presence. A faint glow illuminates him. To Bruce he is breathtaking, comparisons to a messiah and sun gods had been made but no matter how clichéd, Bruce knows he will never grow tired of it. Clark always blushes at that of course whenever he was told. That’s Clark, alien, demigod but more human than most people.

The walls around Clark shifts, ripples. A low humming sound emanates from around them like the light it was also very soothing and relaxing. Expectation simmers within Bruce’s veins as he watches and waits.

Slowly long silvery tentacles form along the walls. The tentacles are as thick as Clark’s arms on its base but taper down to slim human fingers at its tips. They detach and began to reach out to Clark. Some of the tentacles extend out to tendrils. They flow like silver streams in the air. The ambient light begins to pulse around him in cadence with the low humming from the walls.

The tentacles start to wind around the Kryptonian, one around each arm. Two break into four along his torso, their tips brush his skin gently following the rhythm of the humming. Clark moans softly and presses the shield on his chest, his uniform retracts inside the shield, one of the tentacles gently cradles it and lays it on the floor. Two long tendrils slowly wind its way up along each thigh, snug as it slithers along his crotch but not touching Clark’s thick, engorged, cock, its tip already glistening with precome. A tentacle on his trunk hovers above his chest, one tendril blossoms into several delicate almost feathery threads. The threads slowly entwine and twists Clark’s dark brown nipples. A single finger drips something clear and thick over them.

Clark gasps and opens his eyes. The tendrils were feathery and firm, twisting and fanning, cold and hot tickling his hardening nipples. “Bruce. Join me. Please.” He moans brokenly.

Bruce’s eyes widen, Clark’s needy plea makes his erect cock surge and leak. He knows he made a noise but somehow he couldn’t tell anymore. His mouth became dry as his heart hammers inside his chest. He had been rooted to the floor as he watched, fascinated at the long shimmery extensions as it wrapped and slithered around Clark, its multiple fingers defiling the demigod.

After a few efficient movements, he removes his entire armor. Naked, he steps into the chamber and walks in, its strange gravity allows him to just “walk” up to Clark, even though he is actually mid air. He hovers next to Clark, his eyes roam over the his lover’s body hungrily.  
His arms reach over to Bruce as he pulls him closer, Clark guides him to be on top of him.

“Just relax, Bruce. I got you.” Clark murmurs huskily.

The dark knight sighs softly and adjusts himself as he straddles Clark. Bruce inconceivably relaxes. Bruce trusted Clark, although again this is something he will not admit out loud.

The tentacles leisurely caress him. Though they look and moved like water, they felt firm. Maybe Bruce was expecting the touch of cold steel but these were far from it. The tentacles ripple gloriously around his body, pleasurably cool and warm at the same time. It wraps him around Clark, and though it held him firm it was pliant, undulating with him as rocks against Clark.

Clarks watches him with heavy eyes. He arches against him as he felt Bruce’s solid, moist cock drag against his.

“Tell me. What do you want?” Bruce whispers against his hot skin as he trails his tongue along his lover’s marble jawline. His hips moving with Clark’s leisurely.

“Just let go, Bruce. That’s all.”The Kryptonian groans against him. Working to pace himself he did not want this to end.

He looks at Bruce as he smiles seductively, slowly he extends both of his arms on top of his head, wrists on top of the other. He utters something in Kryptonian. New tentacles reach from the wall and began to wind itself around his wrist, binding him, tightening. Bruce could see Clark’s muscles tense and bulge as the tentacles pull and apply tension.

All of this makes Bruce’s pulse ratchet up a notch. Bruce needed to call upon each breath training, each martial art he knew, each known art of muscle control just to stop himself from being undone right there. Frankly, for the first time in a long time he didn’t know if he can survive this. Clark had said that he had enjoyed its pleasures. Bruce didn't know it included bondage although they had done that in the past, but still looking at him right now is seriously threatening his mental stability and control. Mesmerized, he watches a thin sliver softly caress Clark’s jaw. Bruce wonders when he was alone if that tendril came inside Clark’s hot mouth becoming larger, thickening as he sucks on it.

Somehow Bruce’s brain begins to supply other things, it takes hold of something else as he watches him. A more potent need. Slowly he moves himself to the side, off Clark confident he would not plummet down to the floor.

Clark stiffens as he lost contact and watches Bruce.”Bruce?”

“What about your legs. You can still move your legs.” His says voice low and gravely as a purring jaguar.

“But then how could—“

“Restrain your legs or I stop here, right now.”

Clark regards him a glint of caution in his eyes. Sees Bruce's cock hard and erect. His inside quivers with thrill. He gives another Kryptonian command.

The long tentacles that had been snug yet pliant along his legs began to tighten as it slowly retracts into the wall. Bruce positions himself in between Clark’s thighs, he pushes out Clark’s thighs splaying him wider as the tentacles respond by increasing tension.

“I don't want you to come yet. Whatever I do. Isn't this what you want Clark even with all of this, something real, something human.”

The knot in Clark’s stomach twists – part dread and part anticipation. His heart thunders against his chest at the veracity of Bruce’s words. “Do as you want Bruce,” he says quietly, holding Bruce’s piercing gaze.

Bruce’s breath hitches at the intoxicating sight before him. Clark keening softly eyes closed, dark thick lashes fanning against his flushed cheeks, arms bound above him, legs spread eagled restrained. Helpless. _All mine_. Being suspended mid air like certainly has advantages, it's easy access to _everything_.

Without any preamble Bruce floats down and disappears between his thighs. Clark gasps then breaths heavily turning his head to the side. Bruce's hands spreads his cheeks open. He is licking into Clark. First light  teases with his firm and strong tongue that turn into long wet slides. Along with the long hot laps, Clark feels Bruce’s stubble as his jaw abrades against the sensitive skin around his hole. Hot, wet gravelly roughness that was almost too much. His hips bucks into Bruce's mouth, he keens, he whimpers, inarticulate sounds that beg; beg to stop or beg for more he can't even say. Instinctively as if to gain some purchase he tugs against the tentacles, but they hold him, tight and sure. Muscles strain and coil, as the restraints heighten his sweet torture.

“Will these things obey me?” Bruce says, his hot breath fans his balls.

“Yes, ahh.. they will!”

“Remember Clark. You can't come!” Bruce grabs one of the tendrils on Clark's groin and winds it expertly around the base of Clark’s thick cock, and around his testicles. It complies and pulls taut.

Clark shudders, takes a deep breath, pants, pulling away from the edge because Bruce touching him like that, there, he almost lost it, "Bruce…please…” 

"Between the two of us, I have developed more control through the years. You need this.” His voice took on this dangerous certainty which made Clark’ s cock throb against the tentacle’s hold.

In his lust induced haze, Clark understands he has to wait or else Bruce will just stop and leave, he knows Bruce can do this. This is a man who can suspend himself in a corner of a ceiling for hours if need be. He can do this, because he really wants Bruce to fuck him like this. 

Bruce glances along the wall in an effort to momentarily distract himself from Clark’s plea. Somehow one side had become smoother. _A mirror. Jesus. Fuck! Kinky Kryptonian sex chamber!_ Bruce was not a vain man, most of the time anyway, but he knows himself. The perfection he had trained to achieve showed on each segment of his body. Of course, Clark was Clark, beyond most men. Seeing the reflection of their forms as they rut and grind upon each other, with tentacles entwining them, almost made him erupt. It was an extremely filthy Renaissance painting coming to life.

He straddles Clark and ravage his beautiful full, moist mouth. The kiss is fierce and hard. Clark responds just as hungrily and sucks at his tongue. Bruce sucks him harder biting his lips, stealing Clark’s heavy breaths. He felt a tentacle had making its way close to his entrance. He feels it warm, slick, dripping of something. It smells like Clark’s cum. _It makes lubricant similar to his cum. Fuck._

  
“Bruce, you don't have to… We could do something else or stop---“ Clark even bound, was ever so considerate, ever so polite.

 

“Don't you dare stop! Like I said, I’m all in. But I get to fuck you, Kal-El.” He says voice low, intense, his eyes glaring at Clark. He will be the one to make Kal- El come and debauch him thoroughly.

 

A smile plays on Clark’s lips as he hums agreeably and thrills at Bruce’s use of his Kryptonian name.

  
The tentacle was now kneading Bruce’s butt. “Me first,” he hisses.

 

Again the tendrils stay and knead along his hips towards his butt with such perfect pressure yet so familiar. Clark’s touch. At that moment Bruce has a realization. It probably had been there all this time if he wasn't so fucking overwhelmed with want and need. These things know what to do because of Clark, they're an extension of Clark.

 

“Clark, how are you doing this?”

 

He looks at him, an expression of disbelief, at _that_ question, at _this_ time.”Mental manipulation, enhanced by the liquid geo’s psionic matrix,” he says breathlessly. “Oh god! Bruce… please…pleaasee ..” Clark quivers underneath him, making more helpless noises.

 

Bruce realizes his lover’s passage was being fucked aggressively by the silvery tentacles, getting him ready for him. He reaches in between Clark’s legs and explores his hole with his fingers, the contact made Clark hiss and buck. He was already wet and open for him.

 

A tentacle appears next to Bruce. Wet with slick, Bruce understands, he lets it wrap around his cock just firm enough to lubricate it, then it lets go. Bruce was willing to bet it would have given him a few tugs if it somehow determined his length wasn’t hard enough for its master. Jesus, no wonder they were the advanced civilization.

 

He slides his cock into Clark and drives into him hard. It was impossible to hold back. He splays his hands against the taut torso of Kal- El. The tentacles wisely made way for him. Instead it snakes its warm and firm touch along his muscular sides.

 

“Yes!” he grunts. The tentacles reform, warm and moist and began to _nip_ and tug at Bruce’s nipples. God! These things can do anything. It was dizzying, simultaneous erotic stimulation pushing his limits, his control. All of it exhilarates while it wrecks the very core of him.

 

“Nghhh..” Clark lets out a strangled cry. He pants, mouth partly open. Bruce grabs Clark’s jaw and savagely sticks two fingers into his mouth, Clark takes them, devours them and sucks hungrily..

 

Bruce felt the tendril hover at his entrance. “Fuck it! Do it now!”Clark let’s go of Bruce’s fingers.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Damn it Kent! Yes! You may let those things fuck me now!”

 

Clark shifts beneath him. The tentacles obey, its slick warmth the size of a finger invades Bruce. “I want all of it.” He demands. He had a taste and God he knows he can't hold on anymore as he fucks Clark. The Liquid geo acquiesces. The tentacle inside Bruce,slick from Clark’s cum pulses and throbs as its size increases, gradually giving Bruce’s body a chance to accommodate the expanding slick girth. He could feel it's texture changing as it added ridges around itself. Bruce makes a desperate noise at the back of his throat at the feel of all of it inside him, as it throbs and slides in and out of him. All Clark’s. Damn. He was being fucked by this alien thing. While fucking an alien life form. What a life.

 

There was no gentleness about it. It was all hot need and raw sex. That’s how they both want it, right now. Bruce’s flesh slapping into Clark as he was being held down by the tentacles, as he gasps, and keen helplessly. Superman was a gorgeous wreck under him writhing, twisting and arching under all the assault. His muscles bunch as he twists, the tension of the tentacles increase, restraining him effectively. Clark’s eyes are now a wild vivid blue ringed by hot red, his intense gaze was all on Bruce. Bruce trusts that he won’t be flash fried by Clark, but the danger of barely restrained power beneath him made it more exciting, intensifying everything.

 

A tentacle slithers into Clark's parted mouth, he flicks his tongue on it and it starts slipping in and out as he sucks on it greedily. Bruce’s hands were everywhere, his nails digs into Clark’s invulnerable yet yielding flesh. He tugs and pinches the Kryptonian’s nipples, making Clark whimper louder. The musky smell of both their sex filling him and just driving him more to increase his pace as he pistons in and out of Clark. It was crazy, amazing. The tendrils gave attention to everything, he feels them lap his nipples as long lengths wind around him, kneading and pulsing along his torso as its tendrils brushes and massages his ball sacs.

 

The tentacle inside Bruce had picked up the merciless rhythm pistoning in and out of Bruce’s ass hot, wet and huge, with its mind blowing texture. His blood buzzing from his dick to his ass, and all over, to take and be taken, essentially by Clark both at the same time. Even that part of his brain refuses to process it. Any efforts at rational thought pounded away by the thrilling burn up his ass and the sensation of Clark’s warm, wet tight hole receiving him.

"Bruce... I can't …I can't hold on…”

“Yes.”  
  
With that word the tentacle that coiled tight around Clark's cock releases, reforming to widen its hold as it jacks off Clark, harder and firmer than any human could be capable of. Tendrils extended from it tongue-like and it lapped and sucked Clark’s slit. Clark’s body suddenly becomes rigid and shudders violently. Bruce rides him faster. With a roar Clark comes, Bruce explodes inside him as he clutches Clark’s hips tight and fierce. Clark trembles some more as the tentacles milks him to the last. His hot cum slathers all over his belly and all over Bruce as he slumps over Clark graceless, spent.

The tentacles that held him immediately lets go and flows around them like silver waves in an ocean, waiting.

Eventually, Bruce pulls out of Clark and rolls to his side. He pants as he looks at his alien lover. Clark more beautiful under the lights despite being spent. His Clark. Blue eyes as blue as the summer sky turned to him, gone now were the red rings around it. He smiles that smile that never fails to make Bruce’s stomach flutter all the time – of course he will never say that out loud. Batman doesn’t do “flutter.”

As if he read his mind, Clark raises himself by his elbows.”Do you have any idea how hot you look right, now?”

Bruce chuckles, because now he is just being Bruce, “I've been told, once, twice… a billion times over.”

“Oh, just shut up.” Clark meets his lips, they kiss leisurely while the tentacles move around them polite, unobtrusive. Efficiently and hastily cleaning both of them as they float still naked inside the warm chamber. Clark breaks the kiss and says something in Kryptonian, one of the silvery hands brings out bottled water for both of them. After they drank, it took the bottles and retreated back into the wall. Bruce hoped that those things clean themselves. He almost laughs at the thought.

“Are you ok?” Clark asks a tinge of worry in his voice as he sees Bruce become suddenly pensive.

“Never better. That was... interesting.” Bruce manages as his brain scrambles with the returning blood flow to his head. He groans internally, oh yeah, he's going to feel this for days without a doubt. 

“Did you like it?” Clark asks hopeful almost shy.

“Well, it was one of the most mind blowing sexual experiences I’ve had.” Bruce answers neutrally, then, “So, bondage…huh?”

Clark smiled, his dimples deepen as he blushes.” Umm ..yeah.”

A smile flickers on Bruce’s tired face, “Come here.” He takes Clark's wrists, a crease forms on his forehead as he sees the deep red welts. He kisses them lightly. 

"It's ok Bruce, see they're almost gone." He was right, Bruce could see them fading. 

"They can hurt you."

"They're not that bad." Clark moves closer and gently lays his head on Bruce's chest. He buries his hand in Clark’s soft curls, he notices the sweat on his forehead, but decides not to say anything about it. For now, Bruce thinks they could just stay like this; just breathing together, resting.

Kelex comes in bringing a silver sheet. One of the tentacles comes out of the wall, takes the sheet and covers both of them. Bruce does not feel the need to move to a bed, somehow his body was being cradled perfectly, as he holds Clark and as Clark holds him.

He plays with his hair for several minutes then pauses,“Clark, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Clark lifts his head and plants a wet kiss on Bruce’s shoulder.

"You’re not replacing me with this thing, are you? I know I’m not really that young—“

“Bruce, why would I trade someone who is a very complex, paranoid, sometime sociopath though hot vigilante, billionaire with an uncomplicated, sexual fantasy -wish fulfillment machine?”

The light picks up the greenish tints on Bruce’s hazel eyes as he tilts his head. A smirk forms on his mouth. He leans over and kisses those irresistible pouting lips. “Got it. I had to ask.”

“Another thing, you didn’t learn this from the archives, did you?”

“Bruce. Just stop, right now.”Clark’s voice raises a few decibels.

“Fuck! Was it Jor-El?”

“Bruce!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES:
> 
> So ... whew after writing this my brain's like totally fried coz there was a lot of stuff to keep track of ... all the tentacles!
> 
>  
> 
> So Albilibertea enabled this whole thing with her Twitter thread  
> [HERE](https://twitter.com/BSDJBS/status/718800406541787136)  
>    
> the thread inspired this art by Megu  
> [HERE](http://megumonster.deviantart.com/art/Caught-The-Big-Fish-603757225) This is her Deviant Art page and it's NSFW. 
> 
> Albilibertea's Tumblr is [HERE](http://drenched-in-sunlight.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sigh... the things I do for you guys... omg 
> 
> The idea for the chamber came from that lovely orgy scene in Jupiter Ascending. You know the one with Titus Abrasax with like twenty lovers floating around and just fucking.
> 
> Of course the tentacles are canon from Man of Steel and DC also seems to have this habit of Superman being held down or subdued by tentacles as you could see from that linked post.
> 
> I hope you guys like it my first ever porny tentacle sex fic. This fandom... Lol.  
> Kudos or comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
